


Daddy af

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emma only mentioned, Jake only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah calls Gustavo 'daddy' and it's get out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy af

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



> I don't even know what is this lmao

Noah and Gustavo were kissing on the couch

"Gustavo, slow down a bit" Said Noah trying to catch his breath 

"I'm sorry, I can't get enough of you " Gustavo said kissing him on the neck and biting his lips 

"I should put my T-shirt back, what if someone sees us " 

"Don't, I love seeing you like this" He said passing his hand over Noah's body, he then kiss his belly button and goes up until he reaches his clavicles and Noah moans and tries to move but Gustavo forces him to stay still 

"Ah, I see that you like to be the dominant guy" Noah said playing with Gustavo's hair 

"It's more like I love to see you being submissive, I'm into that" and he gets back to his work 

"I may call you daddy then, does that makes you hard? Or maybe being my Papi? " 

"it works with both" Gustavo said moaning 

"Hmm you being my daddy?" Noah's asking him and he gets in a more comfortable position to grab Gustavo's bulge 

"Yes" he said closing his eyes 

"I want to make you happy daddy. What can I do for you?" 

"Suck my cock" Gustavo responded him looking directly at Noah 

"Mmmh it looks so big " Noah said biting his own lip 

"You can do it babe"

"I'll try daddy " Noah said faking a sweet voice 

 

\-----------------

Audrey was the first one to notice about it 

"Noah I'm going to get something to eat, are you coming with me?" 

"Ah, yeah sure. Babe are you staying here?" 

"Yes, I'll wait for you tho" 

"Okay daddy" Noah whispers to him and he smiles but Audrey heard him too 

"What the fuck was that Noah?" 

"What?" 

"The daddy thing? I didn't know you liked those things" 

"Oh my god, did you hear me? "

"Yes I did, but I regret doing it " 

"Oh c'mon, don't be childish and I'm not fully into that but Gustavo likes it , so I do this for him" 

"Whatever" 

\--------------

Kieran heard them too but he didn't ask Noah about it, it's none of his business anyway 

It was a movie night at Brooke's house everyone was paying attention to the movies except for Gustavo, he couldn't concentrate when he has Noah telling him dirty things behind his ear 

"Would you like to fuck me right here Daddy?" Noah said, he was enjoying this, seeing Gustavo almost vulnerable 

"You're going to regret this Foster" he said and makes Noah laugh 

"You both are so gross" Brooke said 

"You're just jealous because Jake dumped you in the worst possible way" Noah tells her and she just roll her eyes 

"Don't talk about what you don't know Noah, and this daddy kink thing doesn't suit you very well " She said smiling 

 

\---------------

 

Noah was laying on the bed, waiting for Gustavo that was in the bathroom 

"Daddy, I'm waiting" Noah said and he starts touching himself 

"Daddy, can you come?" He said a little louder 

"Daddy, don't make me wait" he says almost whining 

"What do you want No- Oh my god son what are you doing?!" 

"Dad! What the fuck are you doing here" he said grabbing his bed sheet

"This is my house, and don't curse in my presence Noah Foster" His dad saying looking at the floor waiting to Noah to get dressed 

"I'm right he- oh god " Gustavo said and get back to the bathroom 

Noah looked at his dad 

"Was that Gustavo?" His dad asked

"Yes , oh my god this is so embarrassing get out that , I'm going to get dressed "

"You're grounded for a whole month Noah" His dad says as he leaves them

"And tell that boy to leave!" He heard his dad yellling 

"Get out Gustavo, he's gone"

"Jesus Christ" Gustavo said in relief 

"I'm still processing this" Noah said 

"I guess you're not going to call me daddy any time soon?"

"Shut up Gustavo" he said trying not to laugh

"Well it was good until it lasted" Gustavo said laughing


End file.
